Little Corner
by Renegade Zero
Summary: Drakengard fanfiction collention, a place of drabbles, one shots, etc, written by me. See first chapter for more to the summary
1. The Offer

_Welcome to 'Little Corner', a place of Drakengard fanfiction. Beware the OOCness, the random humor of dark, light or just plain wierd or grossness. 'Little Corner' is a series of drabbles, short fics, one shots, etc of the line written by me. All Genere's too, or hopefully all when I get done..._

**Disclaimer: Drakengard and anything else I don't own, belongs to it's respective maker/etc.**

* * *

"Well Dragon, what do you say? Pact _or_ Death!?" Caim called out, eyes narrowed slightly from pain as he tightened his hold on the sword his father had given him. The red winged reptile lay before him, smoldering gold eyes half lidded from pain and ... something else.

"Hm? What did you say human?"

"..." Caim felt the sword slip from his grasp slightly as he stumbled for verbal footing. "I said, pact or death dragon."

"Alright, but turn around. I want to know _if_ my pact has a nice ass."

"..." Caim was ... stunned. He mumbled something and decided that the wound he had was only a minor flesh wound. Yeah,_ minor_. He could go, get patched up and be back in fifteen minutes. Wait, _after_ he saved Furiae. Ignoring the Dragon and it's leering, he walked past and into the castle.


	2. Catching Up

_Once again; I do not own Drakengard. Nor anything else really. It's called Fanfiction for a reason, ya'know._

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Inuart mumbled at the end of the game. This user was the dumbest he'd ever seen. Caim had died thirty times already! After the first five the mocking kinda lost it's point and he just pitied Caim that he was stuck with this crappy user. But atleast he wasn't an Inuart stuck with a Caim with a good player.

The Caim shot him a dirty look and muttered something darkly.

Inuart took a double take. _**"WHAT?"**_

Not noticing he had gotten the looks of several other characters including two said ones. "Shut up!" Caim hissed and hit Inuart upside the head. The red head squawked and fell over and lay stunned for a few moments. As the curiosity passed from the others, Inuart slowly picked himself up and looked over at Caim again, slightly pale.

"You've _got _to be **kidding** me."

Caim only rolled his eyes as he said dryly. "Be happy you're the '_Idiot_', no one makes fanfictions of the Idiot."

Inuart shot him a hurt look, but Caim ignored it. "You'd be amazed how this twit pairs us up. My dragon with yours, Furiae with ..." Caim paled himself and shuddered. "What did I do to give them that idea?"

"They're fangirls. They are rabid, they have no sense."

".... true." Mused Caim as he turned and looked pointedly at something far off, ignoring how several of his soldiers and a few of the red eyed ones were now in a deep game of ... jump rope... "Even Seere with Arioch."

Inuart paused at this. Then carefully chose his words. "Isn't that.... _wrong_?"

"On so many levels." Caim agreed as he leaned against one of the tree's scattered about the area and sighed while crossing his arms. "Let's not spoil their innocence."

"For once, I'll take your advice." Inuart stated, and recived a snort from Caim.

And the two friends waited the rest of the time for the player to return in a comfortable silence between two old friends.


	3. Arguing & Threats

_I do not own Drakengard, or anything else in making these fics (even what inspires me is owned by others O.o)

* * *

_

"_You_ **cheat**."

"_Do not_. You are just _human_."

"It's _not possible_ for your attack _to hit_ **every god damn time**.

"I've fought you _fifteen_ times. You _were_ the thing to kill me for the first god damn time with this player."

"_Not my fault you and the Player_ **are** Human."

"... Cheater."

"Sore loser."

"Dragon."

"Human."

"GODS! _Why_ do you torment **me** _so_!"

"Because, _it's fun_."

"... don't tempt me to cut that off from you."

"Oh my, no! Not **_that_**!"

"Yes _**that**_! I'll take away the _Ben & Jerry_ **if** _you_ keep mocking **me** for _your_ cheating ways!"

"Okay. Okay. I admit. I cheat."

"Finally."

"Only cause I don't want anyone else to kill you if you must die."

"... Dragon, you scare me at times."


	4. Failed Scene

_Once again, I don't own anything mentioned, or related to anything mentioned._

* * *

"I beat _you_, I beat _you_! I _am_ loved! I _am_ loved!" Manah cries out as she dances around Caim. Caim's eye twitches as he stares at the small child and growls. Ignoring the dragon's yells, he stomps forward and ignoring Leonard behind him, hefts the small girl up, sits down on the bed or couch. Caim really can not tell as there are all these god damned stuffed toys on it. And a few daggers too...

"_What_ **are** _you_ _doing_!?" Manah screams, her voice thickening as the watcher, or whatever it is, she's bound too, strangles her vocal cords as it too wants to know what Caim is daring to do. Caim, pushed past his limits, turns the child around, places her on his knee and spanks her.

"..." goes Leonard. While his bond on the other hand is giggling like a hyper active child that got into the sugar. Manah, on the other hand is screaming from over dramatic pain at being punished and Caim growls as the Dragon snorts mentally in his mind as he mutters and mumbles about how he never wants children.

And Furiae, from her supposed point of death, tries to stiffle a giggle at the fatherly look her brother has taken on. Then with a glare from one of the other characters she goes limp again, trying to play the scene. Even though it's lost.


	5. How The Mighty

_And again; I own nothing! Nothing! ... after this I'm investing in one of those auto disclaimers... atleast they hit the laywers if they come to close....

* * *

_

Caim glared openly at Manah. From where she stood, he was unable to reach her. And from where Leonard was, he'd have a worse chance in getting through as he and his bond were currently dealing with the last remaining soldiers in the floating fortrese. Or castle. Or, whatever the hell it was in reality. Thinking about it too much made Caim's head hurt. Like when he thought about quantom phisychs and other such things that no game character should ponder.

"Stop Manah, _please_! I **am** sorry!_ Please_ Manah, stop!" Seere pleaded, but Manah ignored him. Her insanity had already become permanent and her yelling drivel was getting on his nerves. But it was starting to break Seere as a few tears fell from his aqua marine eyes, and Caim knew it wouldn't be long untill Seere broke under the pressure and did something stupid. He had already clutched his small hands to his ears and was crying harder. "Stop it Manah, please, _Stop It_!"

But Manah didn't hear him.

He silently sent a request to his Dragon, and there was a pause before she answered. Nodding his head, before realizing she couldn't see the gesture, Caim voice his thanks and withdrew his sword and marched forward, scooping Seere up and out of the way as a few more guards appeared. Letting the small boy sob even harder, and cling to him as if he was a life line, Caim rubbed the boys back once in an attempt to calm him down before removing the hand and placing it with the other on his sword's hilt. Leonard had come up, finally defeating the last of the watcher possesd humans, and all but slammed his back against Caim's. "More are coming, Caim."

Caim tensed as if to say I know, then glanced down at Seere, but backup was coming. Although he didn't voice it out loud. Incase it would jynx his plan. Seere, who couldn't do anything in such a group of enemies, continued to cling to Caim, his small arms wrapped around Caim's neck as the child cried into his shoulder. And Caim let him. "_Stop it_, Manah.." Seere mumbled, his heart breaking for his Sister. Blaming himself for this.

As the red eyed things came closer, an ear shattering roar pierced through the air as the Red Dragon appeared, straining and screaming her displeasure at the task as the point of her strained body came into view. A single gauntlent like hand of stone. Followed by an arm...

The Golem was huge, and would have been impossible for the Dragon to lift if not for the fact he was hollow in most places, thank god. Cat calling out to Caim, she flapped a few more times and then dropped her charge off in the hall. Through a window no less. Letting her wings close, the Red Dragon fell backwards in a free fall through the sky before snapping her wings open. She wanted to rest, but knew not to leave. Not yet.

Golem meanwhile pulled himself up to his full hieght. His eyes scanned the room before him and he saw the point of distress to his bond. Giving a gravely growl, he strode forward. Kicking those that would stop him out of the way. Manah didn't see Golem untill it was too late, and the fist smashed down.

"_Eeeew_," the Farie started. "Squashed human." She wrinkled her nose. "Weaklings, weaklings humans. One and all." She hissed evilly and fluttered around Leonard's head.

Caim only sighed and patted Seere's back. Wondering if things would finally get better now.


	6. Brothers

_Don't own Drakengard, lalalalalalalala -_shoves fingers in ears and ignores raving lawyers pounding at door-

_

* * *

_

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Fishing."

"..."

"_What_?"

"Nothing, brother." Leonard replied simply as he ruffled the hair of his younger sibling, giving a small, yet truthfull to his feelings. He loved his younger brothers, but the antics of the youngest was one of the things that brought a true smile to his face.

_Even_ when said younger brother _was _trying to catch a fish _in_ a rain puddle.


	7. Chatting

_-_throws marshmellows at the lawyers camping out in her frontyard- To appease them I say; _I don't own Drakengard. Never had, never will._

**Code** First line is the Dragon (taptaptap scene) the next is Caim, so on and so forth.

* * *

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

"I** think** she fell asleep."

"How _can_ a player just _fall asleep_?"

"Evidently this one did."

"Are you sure she's asleep?"

"The damn player is snoring. Use your ears for once."

"I don't have those."

_**Glare.**_

"So what are we going to do now?"

"..."

"Cards?"

"You don't have hands."

"I Spy?"

"..."

"How about streaking?"

"..."

"Caim?"

"I ... am going over there now."

And with that, Caim stiffly walked away, not wanting to even try to comprehend what the Dragon was babbling about.


	8. Rigged Results

Disclaimer;_ Own Drakengard, I don't. As it belongs to it's rightfull owners/makers/whatevers._

_

* * *

_

Caim was humming to himself again.

Inuart's eyebrow twitched.

Caim had won _again_.

Inuart felt his self controll slipping.

Caim was gloating. _**Again.**_

"You had this rigged._ Didn't_ you!" Inuart bellowed and pointed at the results printed on the screen;

_1,340 search results for the word/name 'Inuart'  
76,500 search results for the word/name 'Caim'_

"Nope."

Arrogant little blue eyed bastard. The results had to be rigged. They had too.... _Wait_...

"HALF OF THEM OR MORE AREN'T _RELATED_ TO YOU!!!"

Caim just grinned evilly. Like the smile Manah used to get at times, and Inuart felt deep down he should feel fear. But at the moment he was too dense to realize.

Caim leaned in a little bit closer to Inuart. "There was also another search result. Five hundred and eight to be exact."

"Of what?"

Inuart should _never_, _ever_ have asked Caim _what_.

"Fan fics of you and me."

Inuart made a squeaking sound and passed out. Snickering, Caim straightend up and smirked darkly. He had let Inuart come to the fools own conclusions. He had just searched for results with their names mentioned. ... alright he had fibbed about what the results were, but Inuart couldn't check the search engine now, could he?

Chuckling to himself, Caim wandered off.


	9. Fatefull Begining

_Disclaimer: Me no own Drakengard. Me own a penny though._

Oh my .. it's been a long time since this was updated o.o weeeeeell. No time like the present.

* * *

He was human. The other thing was not. He knew it wasn't. He might have only been five years old, but he knew something not human when he saw it. 

"Are you an angel?" He asked the red shape. And it huffed at him, seemingly insulted. "No. I am not. I am a dragon!"

He frowned, blue eyes darkening a little as dark brown eyebrows furrowed together. "But .. dagons gots no wings. Only angels have wings. Mommy says so." And as if to prove it, the little boy held up a toy dragon, it was a monsterous thing, only made to be vanquished by a valiant knight. "See?"

The dragon tilted her red head, stub horns barely protruding from her head as amber eyes looked at the toy. It did not look like her. And yet this boy said it was a dragon. And she scoffed, the red dragon openly laughed at the toy. And the boy frowned, "What are you?"

"I said-"

"You lie!" And he pointed at the toy, "That is a dagon! You aren't! Mommy never lies to me!"

The red dragon, who was only but a child herself, took these words in silently. Mothers never lied. Her own did not. So why would others? In this moment of youth, the red dragon, was stuck. And she gave into the childs reasoning.

"Yes, I am an angel."

The boy seemed to brighten up at the fact. "Whas your name?"

"I .. do not have a name."

The boy chewed on his lower lip, and then he remembered what a man had been called once, at a birthday party of his. But he didn't pronounce it quiet right. "Then your name is Angelus."

The red dragon watched as the young boy quickly headed for home, thoughts filling her mind. And maybe, she thought ... humans weren't all bad. Or stupid. Like her mother said. Maybe some were good…

For no dragon before her had ever been bestowed with a name. She would never, ever tell another soul.

With a wrench of somewhere near her heart, for some unknown reason, the dragon realised she had not learned of the boys name. But she would be forever greatfull.

The little boy on the other hand was telling his friend and little sister what had happened.

"I met an angel!" He exclaimed, waving a dragon toy about, wide eyed and looking like he had done the best thing ever. The red head sneered, and tried to look better. "Angels don't ex .. ex .. ex .. they not real!" Inuart cried out, pointing at Caim. Caim looked hurt, then angered, and he turned to his little sister. "You believe me, right sis? I met an angel! As pretty as you!"

Furiae nodded her head, blushing from what her brother said, for she would never believe such a thing, that she was as pretty as some angel. And then she looked up wide eyed at Caim, as if to ask if she could say it. And Caim puffed his little chest up, betting they would.


	10. Burning Emotions

**Disclaimer: **_I own this lint! But not Drakengard ;-;_

If you squuuuuuuuuuuiiiiint just the right way, you can see the hidden meaning of this. And credit/insperation to Silver Dragon 2488 for one of them and a friend of mine as IT HAS BEEN BOUNCING IN MY BRAIN. . the other to one of the movie scenes in DG. Maaan… -throws Manah out a window- Joan: Yes, I know Angelus/Angel is over 10,000 years old. I did not forget. It's caaaaalled. AU :D also known as authors insanity -flees- I also know supposedly in the jap version Angel is male. Oooooh. -gets hit by plot bunny- -dies- -hasn't slept in 24 hours--tries to kill plot bunny- -is still dead- -wtf are you reading the this insanity from the stupid author still?-

* * *

Deep down, he had always hated his best friend. Deep down, where it hid in the blackest pit of his soul and heart, skulked about like the reaper. He hated, Caim. With all his being. With all his will. With all he ever would have that made him Inuart. 

Caim had no family, but he had a great kingdom. Caim was a soldier, a warrior. While Inuart was weak, and could only sing songs. Caim could protect Furiae while he could not.

And this burned Inuart.

How he hated Caim. How he wished Caim to know this. But he hid it behind a mask, a smile. A song and a laugh. Caim never suspected him. Oh, Caim had some feelings something was there, but the silent man would brush it off as the fact he had just bested him in a training session, or Furiae had decided to great Caim first on one of his rare visits inside the castle, and not prowling about looking for some cur to slay.

He hated Caim with a burning passion when Furiae looked to her brother, instead of himself. Inuart would burn with envy, jealousy and lust. Furiae always seemed to be closer to her brother, and Caim either did not notice it, or thought she was just being sisterly. But Inuart knew. Oh he knew and he hated Caim for it all the more.

And when the proverbial devil came before Inuart after he hd been captured, he took the fruit, brainwashed or not. He took that fruit and bit it and gained power that would surpass even Caim. For deep down, now not so hidden. Inuart hated Caim. Inuart wanted Caim to suffer and burn and in his maddened mind of fury and lust and envy and jealousy and everything else that was a malestorm of negativity…

Inuart saw he was getting justice for always being the one left behind.


End file.
